Gray Area
by TheGirlInThePinkScarf
Summary: Emmett McCarty grew up thinking that sexuality was strictly black and white with absolutely no gray area. After he meets the alluring Jacob, he finds himself venturing into said gray area.
1. Chapter 1: Gray Matters

**A/N: This is dedicated to the one and only j true. I originally dedicated a story of mine called 'Desperate Dilemma' to him but after some difficulties I deleted the story, but it will be re-uploaded when I fix the story.**

**Anyway, this is my makeup story and I really hope that you enjoy it j!**

**Also, if you haven't read his story 'Culture Shock' please go and do it… and if you do tell him I sent you!**

**I don't write enough EmmettxJacob and I thought this idea was perfect for them. I have such a weakness for Jacob and I love writing him in these types of roles. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

* * *

Gray Area

Emmett's POV

"_Kiss me," Jacob pleaded._

_I didn't reply verbally, I instead stepped closer to him until our lips and noses were caressing each other's. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth for me. I happily devoured his mouth; delighting in the spicy, sweet, and exotic taste of him. The kiss was passionate and almost animalistic in nature. When we needed to catch our breath we pulled away, panting. He started to unbutton my shirt and I did the same to his. Our bare chests were rubbing against each other and I loved the feeling. I backed him into a corner and I just stared at him for a few seconds. Jacob was easily the most beautiful man that I'd ever seen. His neck was completely exposed to me so I kissed, licked and nipped the sensitive flesh there._

"_Emmett," He moaned._

_I caressed his cheek. "Tell me what you want."_

"_I want you to do whatever you would like to do to me," Jacob said in a husky whisper._

_I took his belt off and I slowly unzipped his zipper and unfastened his button. I purposely kept his boxers on and I quickly stripped until I too was only clad in my silver silk boxers. His look of confusion turned into a look of pleasure when I bucked my crotch into his. Jacob hissed in pleasure and he wrapped his arms around my neck to bring our bodies even closer. We continued our erotic synchronized dance; our clothed cocks were rubbing against each other creating a very pleasurable friction. I could feel his breath on my neck as he moaned my name and that made me even more excited. We were both close to cumming and I knew what would send us both over the edge. I stopped moving for just a few seconds. I pulled down our boxers just enough so that our cocks were completely uncovered and bare. I used the pre-cum that was dripping from both of us as lube and I stroked both of our dicks._

_He gasped. "Fuck, Emmett!"_

_I moved my hand up and down our shafts and I touched every ridge and sensitive spot that I knew I liked. Based on Jacob' whimpering and groans, I could tell that he liked my ministrations as well._ _I sped up my fist and stroked both of us with more force._ _His nails were painfully embedded in my back and he nearly tumbled over as his orgasm wracked his body. He moved my hand out of the way and took over the pumping of my dick. His hand felt like it was made to fit around me. He was aggressive with his stroking, but not overly so. I closed my eyes and I cried out every curse word that I could think of as I released all over Jacob' hand. _

* * *

I'm panting and slick with sweat as I wake up. I notice my boxers sticking to me and I realize it's _more_ than sweat that has me damp. Shit! I so did _not _just have a fucking wet dream about Jacob! Before I can recall anything from my dream I decide that I need to take a shower to cleanse my body and hopefully my traitorous mind too. I damn near run into my bathroom. I turn the water onto the hottest setting before I step in. The scalding heat relaxes my taut muscles. I scrub my skin so hard that I'm worried it may come off. I guess I think if I scrub hard enough that I can erase the dreaded dream from my memory. I step out of the shower, get dressed, fix myself a bowl of cereal and then I call my best friend Rosalie. She's like a sister to me and I know that she'll know exactly what to say.

Rose gives me a quick peck on the cheek. "I got dressed and drove over here as soon as you called. What's wrong, sweetie?"

I nervously rub my neck. "Um… I'm not really sure how to say this."

"We've been best friends for a long time, you know that you can tell me anything," She encourages.

"I had a wet dream," I blurt out.

"You called me over here because you had a wet dream? What the fuck, Emmett?" Rosalie snaps.

I sigh. "There's more to it than that. I had a wet dream about Jacob."

There's a brief moment of silence. "Oh."

"I would appreciate more feedback than 'oh'," I tell her.

"You having a wet dream about a guy isn't much of a crisis, Em," She says nonchalantly.

"Heterosexual males don't just have wet dreams about guys, you know," I sarcastically inform her.

"You can't control your dreams Emmett, you know this," Rosalie reminds me.

"But I got turned on dreaming about a guy and this has never happened to me before. I'm not… you know… am I?"

"You're not gay, Emmett. You just_ like_ Jacob. He's not like anyone you've ever met before. You have a lot in common with him and you just have this oddly intense connection with him. You are attracted to Jacob mentally, not sexually. Your brain just confused the attraction," She explains.

I sigh again. "This doesn't make any sense. I don't want to kiss Jacob or anything like that, but I want to do more than just play video games with him. I want him to be happy; I want to make him smile. I'm so damn confused. Which team am I playing on?"

Rose laughs lightly. "Sexuality isn't just black and white. There _is_ a gray area."

"Obviously," I mutter.

"Jake's a great guy, he's good for you," Rosalie says.

"Why are you so cool with me having a _thing _for your ex boyfriend?" I wonder.

Rosalie smiles warmly and she grabs my hand. "I love you both a lot. You both deserve to be happy. Jake and I didn't work out just like you and I didn't; I discovered that kissing you 2 was like kissing my brother. I'll always care about both of you though and I want what's best for you guys."

"Seems like you _really _want us to be together or something," I observe.

"Maybe I do."

* * *

I'm such a fucking girl. It normally takes a guy anywhere from 5-15 minutes to get ready. I've spent 20 minutes just trying to find a shirt to wear with my jeans. Rosalie informed me about 2 hours ago that we are going over Jacob's house. Jacob and a friend are cooking and they invited us over to eat and watch a movie. I just grab the first shirt that I see and it's a red and white striped polo. I quickly get dressed, brush my teeth for the second time today and put a little bit of gel in my hair. I'm so on edge that I call Rosalie and ask her if we can show up early to Jacob's house. She's already dressed so she agrees to pick me up so we can leave. I nearly jump out of my bones when I hear the doorbell ring. I turn off all of the lights in my house and lock the door on my way out.

"Aww, you look so handsome," Rosalie compliments.

"Thanks, you look gorgeous as usual. What's with the little black dress?" I ask.

"Jacob's playing matchmaker; he wants me to get to know this friend of his," Rose explains.

Our ride to Jacob's house is filled with small talk. Neither one of us admits it, but we're both nervous. I'm nervous because I'm not sure what to make of my feelings for Jacob. Rosalie is nervous because she hasn't even entertained the idea of getting to know another guy after that asshole Edward dumped her. She gives me a reassuring smile and hand squeeze as she pulls into Jacob's driveway. She rings the doorbell and I hear Jacob laughing before he answers the door. He hugs Rosalie tightly and she gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Rose, hey Emmett," Jacob greets.

We answer in unison. "Hey."

He invites us into his house. He tells us that the food is almost finished so we can sit at the table if we would like. There are a few steps from his family room to his dining room. Right before Rosalie reaches the last step, she loses her footing. I turn around so I can catch her before she falls, but almost too quickly for my eyes to see, I see a blonde guy gather Rose into his arms before she falls. I expect the guy to let go of Rosalie immediately but they stare into each other's eyes for a few seconds. Rosalie runs her fingers through her hair after she recovers from her almost fall.

"Uh… I…um… thanks," Rosalie says incoherently.

The stranger kisses her hand. "You're welcome beautiful, I'm Jasper."

Rose blushes. "I'm Rosalie."

I clear my throat. "I'm Emmett."

Jasper winks at Jacob. "Yes, of course you are."

I raise my eyebrow at Jacob wondering about Jasper's cryptic statement and the not so subtle wink. I see a slight blush on Jacob's cheeks and he quickly averts my gaze. Jasper pulls out Rosalie's chair for her and they sit at the table next to each other. Since Jacob is still cooking, I decide to see if he needs help with anything. I admit that I can't cook so he asks if I can set the table. By the time that I'm finished setting the table the food is done and it looks absolutely delicious. Jacob prepared some fried chicken and macaroni and cheese. Jacob sits down next to me and we're sitting so close that our legs are touching. I feel warmth radiating from his body and I welcome the sensation. He doesn't move his leg so I don't move mine.

"We didn't know what movie you guys wanted to watch so we decided on 'Jennifer's Body.' Is that ok?" Jasper asks.

"Let me guess. You picked this movie because of Megan Fox?" Rose guesses.

"Maybe. Megan Fox is obviously gorgeous, but I prefer blondes," Jasper flirts.

"Me too," Rose agrees.

"Well that explains why our relationship failed," Jacob jokes.

"Ours too," I add.

We continue to talk and make jabs at each other. I excuse myself from the table and I curse when I spill my drink on my shirt and pants. Rosalie offers to clean up my mess for me and I thank her. Jacob takes me upstairs to his room so I can borrow some clothes. He disappears into his closet so I quickly get out of my damp clothes. Luckily my pants didn't get too wet so my boxers aren't soaked. Jacob's jaw nearly drops when he comes out of his closet and catches sight of my barely covered body. I notice the subtle licking of his lips as he hands me the clothes.

"I'm going to go so you can have your privacy," Jake announces.

"I'm already undressed, you don't have to leave," My tone sounds a bit desperate.

He bites his lip. "Ok. I'll stay."

He leans awkwardly against the door while I get dressed. I feel myself turning red as I feel Jacob's eyes on me. I put on the nondescript gray t-shirt that he gave me and the jeans. Jacob and I are pretty close in size so the clothes fit just right. He grabs my clothes as we walk downstairs. He puts my clothes in a plastic bag for me. I wonder where Rosalie and Jasper are when I don't see them in the dining room or family room. I hear what sounds like an acoustic guitar and the undeniable sound of Rosalie's laughter.

"Jasper's showing off by playing his guitar in the basement," Jacob explains.

"I guess we should watch the movie without them. I don't want to interrupt them," I suggest.

"You're right," He agrees.

Jacob sits next to me on the couch as we start watching the movie. Again there isn't much room between us, but I don't mind. The movie isn't very scary at all, but it is funny and entertaining plus Megan Fox is so fucking sexy. I yawn after about an hour into the movie and I stretch. My hand lands on top of Jacob's which is currently on his lap when I'm done stretching. His skin is soft and warm under mine. I interlace our fingers and it just feels so… _right_. I glance at him to make sure that he's ok with the contact. When I look up at him, I see his dark brown eyes staring into my sapphire ones.

"Jacob, I…"

"I know, Emmett. I'm confused too," Jake admits.

I lean in closer. "Can I try something?"

He gives me an almost imperceptible nod. I caress his cheek with one hand and use my other one to move his beautiful silky black locks out of his face. We're both panting although we're sitting almost completely still. His eyes close in anticipation and so do mine. I feel an electric current pass through my body as soon as our lips connect. Jacob's lips are soft and he tastes spicy like cinnamon and exotic just like he did in my dream. My hand snakes its way underneath his shirt and I massage the hard muscles of his stomach. I move my hand up further and Jacob and I both gasp when my fingers encounter a piece of metal which I guess to be a nipple ring. My other hand rubs his erection through his jeans and he deepens the kiss. I pull away when I feel my own cock coming to life.

"I'm sorry," I whisper.

Jacob raises his eyebrow. "What are you apologizing for? Did you not enjoy it?"

"No, I mean yes I liked it. It was the best kiss of my life actually," I confess.

"But…"

"Jacob, I like you. I mean I really, really like you. I'm just really confused because we're both straight guys. We're not supposed to feel like this about each other. Why do we feel like this? I wonder.

"I'm not sure why we feel like this, Emmett. I just know that I like how I feel when I'm with you," Jacob tells me.

I take a deep breath. "I…I just need to think about this, Jacob."

"You mean you need to go home and remember that you're a straight guy, get weirded out by all of this and then call to tell me that you never want to see me again," Jacob assumes.

"No, that's not what I said. This is just a lot for me to deal with right now. I'll sleep on it. When I wake up tomorrow, I'll decide what I'm going to do about us," I state.

Jacob looks sad. "If you decide that you want nothing to do with me, just call me and be frank with me. Don't worry about trying to spare my feelings."

Jacob turns away from me, but not before I see a few tears streaking down his face. My heart partially breaks at the sight of his tears. I try to wipe his tears, but he bats my hand away. I run my fingers through his hair to comfort him and he turns around to face me. I kiss his drying tears before I find his mouth. I let Jacob take control and I can feel the passion and pure need in his kiss. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against mine for a few seconds. I move away from his embrace so I don't get too caught up in him. I make my way toward the basement so I can get Rosalie and go home. Rosalie is enjoying herself and doesn't want to leave so Jasper volunteers to drive her home. I take her keys and I drive myself home. All of the stress of today takes a toll on me and I fall asleep as soon as my head hits my pillow. I'm sleeping soundly when suddenly I wake up feeling panicked. Jacob. There's something wrong with Jacob. I'm not sure how I know, but I can feel it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, j. I know I said I would post it yesterday but I was having a bit of trouble while writing.**

**I hope that you like this so far, though.**

**I have no idea how long this will be, but it will be longer than my typical story.**

**So something is possibly wrong with Jacob. Does anyone know what it is?**


	2. Chapter 2: Hold On To Me

**A/N: This update took so long because I was working on other projects, I've been very tired lately, had an E.R. visit, this chapter was just being stubborn, laziness and I can come up with plenty more of excuses, LOL. **

**I didn't get a chance to write from Jacob's POV in the last chapter, so I will write from his POV a little bit during this chapter.**

**This chapter is a little sad and angsty in some parts, but don't worry. **

**Anyone who knows me knows that I dislike writing angst so it won't last too long. **

**I heart you so much j and I hope that you are enjoying this!**

**I have to apologize for the lack of smut in this chapter. **

**If you throw virtual rocks at me I completely understand. How dare I take almost a month to update and not bring you smut?**

**I also have to apologize because this chapter is extremely boring. **

**I figure since I was bored writing it, you all will probably get bored while reading it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

* * *

Chapter 2: Hold On To Me

Emmett's POV

I frantically search for my phone; I knock various things off of my nightstand until I find it. I wipe the sleep from my eyes as I dial Rosalie's number. I tap my foot impatiently as I wait for her to pick up. I hang up when I hear her voice mail message. I look at the clock and it reeds 3:23 A.M. Rosalie is probably sleeping and I'm just being paranoid. I lay back down and my phone is ringing as soon as my head hits the pillow. I know by the ringtone that it's Rosalie. I pick up after 2 rings.

"Em? Is everything alright?" She asks.

I run my fingers through my hair. "I don't know, you tell me."

She pauses for a few seconds. "Um… everything's not _exactly _peachy keen."

"What's going on and why didn't you call me?" I interrogate.

"It's just Jacob, I didn't think—"

"What's wrong with Jacob?" I ask.

"His mother was rushed to the hospital a few hours ago, she had a heart attack," Rose explains.

"Is she going to be ok?" I wonder.

"We're not sure. Jacob's going to the hospital in the morning to see her. Right now, he's… dealing with it," Rosalie tells me.

I bite my lip. "It doesn't sound like he's handling it too well. Does he need some company?"

"He probably could use some _more_ company, but it's late and you should go back to sleep," Rosalie advises.

"I got a few hours so I'm fine. I'm coming over there," I announce.

"But Emmett—"

I hang up and put some clothes on. I grab my keys and my phone before I walk out of the door. I'm still wondering how I just_ knew_ that there was something wrong with Jacob. I shrug my shoulders and I turn the radio on. I relax as I just get lost in the songs playing on the radio. I yawn as I park into Jacob's driveway. For some reason, I don't knock and I just walk in. I really _should _have knocked because the view in front of me is shocking. There's an extremely tiny person with black spiked hair sitting in Jacob's lap. Although she is tiny, I can tell by her body and mannerisms that she's not a child. I also know that she's not a child because she kisses Jacob on his forehead, both cheeks and then on the mouth. Jacob is hesitant at first, but he gives in and kisses the munchkin with a passion that makes me_ slightly_ jealous. I know that I have _no _right to be jealous, but that doesn't change the way that I feel. I turn to leave the house. My hand is on the doorknob when Jacob addresses me.

"Hey Emmett, I didn't hear you come in."

"I um… forgot to knock, I'm sorry. I can leave if—"

"No, you don't have to leave. I want you to stay," Jacob tells me.

"Hello Emmett, I'm Jacob's friend/ex girlfriend Alice," The small girl introduces.

"It's uh…nice to meet you Alice," I force myself to say.

"Rose is in the basement with Jasper if you want to see her," Jake informs me.

"I didn't come over to see Rosalie. I came over to see you, but you seem kind of… busy?" My statement comes out like a question.

Alice looks at her watch. "It's later than I thought and I have to get up in a few hours, so I'm going to head out. Call me with an update as soon as you have one though, ok?"

Jacob nods and Alice gives him a slight smile. Jacob picks her up like a toddler to give her a hug goodbye. That hug soon turns into a not so _friendly _kiss and I fight the urge to growl. He finally lets her go and she leaves wordlessly. Jake moves to the couch and I reluctantly join him. He looks nervous as he opens his mouth to say something. I speak before he can say anything.

I cross my arms. "So… she kisses all of her exes like _that_?"

Jacob decides to play dumb. "What are you talking about?"

"Most people kiss their exes on the cheek if they kiss them at all. You two were playing tonsil hockey," I spit.

"Explain to me why you care who I kiss. I'm _not _your boyfriend or anything," He counters.

I finally turn to look at him. "You're right, I'm not your boyfriend, but that may change."

"You've had time to sleep on it so you've made your decision already?" He asks.

"Well, not yet—"

He cuts me off. "Since we're not together, I can kiss whoever I want."

"That's really fucked up and you know it, Jake," I nearly shout.

He looks me in the eyes. "I wasn't trying to hurt you or make you jealous by kissing Alice."

"I know it wasn't your _intent _to hurt me, but you did anyway," I tell him.

"You don't think I was hurt earlier? After you kissed me, you told me that you had to think about if you wanted to pursue a relationship with me," Jacob retorts.

I shake my head. "I'm unsure about my feelings for you, but don't you think that's natural? You kissed me earlier and then I walk in on you frenching your ex. I don't think you know what the hell you want either."

"I _do _know what I want, Emmett. I'm looking right at him," Jacob says genuinely.

"If you want me, then why…"

"Alice was just helping me cope. I kissed her because of the numbing feeling it gave me, _not _because I still have feelings for her," Jake explains.

"Seeing Alice kiss you made me forget why I came over here in the first place. I hope that your mother will be alright," I sincerely tell him.

Jacob yawns. "Thanks. I hope so too."

"It's late and you must be exhausted emotionally, you should get some sleep," I advise.

"I know that I should, but it's hard for me to sleep when I'm stressed," He replies.

"Do you think you would sleep better if I lay down with you?" I ask.

"Emmett, I'm glad that you came by, but you don't have to—"

I pat my shoulder. "Treat me like your pillow."

He grabs a comforter from his closet before he joins me on the couch and rests his head on my shoulder. I run my fingers through his ponytail and he hums in contentment. Jacob closes his eyes and soon he's sound asleep. I smile because he looks so peaceful and like a gentle giant while he's asleep. I wrap my arms around his waist loosely and I like the feel of him in my arms. I give him a delicate kiss on his cheek.

"Sweet dreams, Jacob."

* * *

My arms are empty when I wake up and I hear hushed voices. I kick the comforter off of me, wipe my eyes and then I head to the bathroom. When I leave the bathroom, I see Jasper and Rosalie sitting at the kitchen table and they don't look well; Jasper looks like he hasn't slept and Rosalie's eyes are puffy and red. Rosalie gets up from the table and gives me a hug before I can ask what's going on. She kisses my cheek and holds my hand in a soothing way.

"What's wrong Rose?" I ask.

"She didn't make it," Rosalie manages to get out between sobs.

"What? You mean Jacob's mom is…" I can't form the words.

Jasper nods solemnly. "Yes. She's gone."

"Where's Jacob?" I wonder.

Rosalie wipes her tears. "He had to go handle some things. He'll be back soon though."

"Is there anything that I can do for him?" I question.

"Just be there for him. There's nothing else that you can do. We can't _take _his pain away, but we can lessen it and not let the pain cripple him," Jasper remarks.

I nod. "You are absolutely right. We have to be his crutches."

Rose puts an apron on. "Jasper and I are going to cook for him. Would you mind cleaning up?"

"No. I'll clean. Do you want me to do anything else?" I ask shyly.

"Nothing that we can think of at the moment," Jasper tells me.

I smile. "Alright. Just let me know if you think of anything."

* * *

Jacob's POV

4 Days Later

It's the day of my mother's funeral and I'm getting myself ready. I tighten my tie and I look at myself in the mirror. My hair is down and not in its usual ponytail. I'm wearing mostly black and my eyes are irritated mostly from lack of sleep. I take one last look at myself and then I head downstairs where Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and a few others are waiting for me. A sudden wave of nausea hits me and I rush to the bathroom. Emmett follows me and he is right behind me, so he holds my hair back for me as I empty the contents of my stomach into the toilet. He hands me some tissue to wipe my mouth with.

I flush the toilet. "Thanks, Emmett."

"You're welcome. Are you sure that you're going to make it?" He asks.

I sigh. "I don't…I mean…I don't want to go, but it's my mom's funeral. She would want me to be there. She would _expect _me to be there."

"People have funerals so they can praise and say goodbye to someone they love. You can say goodbye to your mother in your _own_ way. Don't go to the funeral if you don't want to," Emmett encourages.

"Will you stay here with me if I don't go?" I ask softly.

He nods. "Yes. I'll tell everyone that you're not going and you can clean yourself up."

Everyone hugs me before they leave and they whisper words of encouragement in my ear. I go back upstairs to my room and I quickly undress. I hop into the shower and I sit next to Emmett on my bed after I've got dressed again. I turn the TV off and I announce that I'm going to the kitchen. Emmett follows me and he sits at the kitchen table while I search through my cabinets. I smile when I find an unopened bottle of vodka. Emmett opens his mouth like he's going to protest, but he doesn't say anything. I open the bottle and I take one big swallow.

"I can't believe that I'm not going to my mom's funeral. What kind of son am I?" I wonder.

"You're a great son, Jacob. You're just in a lot of pain and can't handle going to the funeral. There's nothing wrong with that," Emmett tries to make me feel better.

"I lost my dad a few years ago and that hurt me a lot. It hurts ten times more now that my mom's gone because she basically raised me on her own. I can't believe that she's gone. What am I going to do without her?" My voice cracks.

"It's going to be hard and difficult, but you'll get through it. You _have _to. Your mom wouldn't care about you missing her funeral, but she _would _care if you fell apart because of her death," He told me.

I drink some more. "Everyone that I care about ends up leaving me somehow. It doesn't matter if it's death, sometimes they move away, or sometimes they just leave. There are very few constant people in my life. I feel so lost and lonely without my mom, Emmett."

"She's only gone physically. She'll always be in your heart and she's watching over you, Jake. She won't ever leave you," He states.

I wipe my rapidly falling tears. "I'll never be able to hug or kiss her again. I'll never get to hear her voice again. She understood me more than anything. She was always the first person I called when I needed advice or consoling. I miss her so much already."

Emmett stands next to me. "I know that the pain you're feeling seems unbearable. I know you think that you're going to fall apart, but you're not. I _won't _let you. I won't let you fall into a deep depression. If you feel like you can't hold on anymore, hold on to me."

I embrace Emmett tightly and I sob into his chest. He rubs my back to soothe me and I try to stop myself from crying. I clutch his shirt firmly for a few seconds before letting go completely. I collapse to the ground and Emmett falls with me. I'm crying hysterically and I'm not sad anymore, I'm angry that my mom has been taken away from me. I'm pissed off because I'm suffering.

I start hitting Emmett in his broad chest. "Why? Why did this have to happen to me? Why am I always getting hurt? Why did God have to take her away?"

He grabs my hands to halt my actions and I realize that my heart is pounding and beating in an unnaturally fast way. I'm sweating and when I look at my hands I see that they're trembling. I hear Emmett whispering calming words in my ear, but I can't really hear them. I'm more concerned with the fact that my chest hurts and it feels like I'm choking. I try to stand up and I almost fall because I'm dizzy. I lean on Emmett to steady myself.

"Jacob? Can you hear me? Are you alright?" Emmett asks frantically.

I shiver violently. "I c-can't feel my legs, my whole body feels numb and I'm cold. What's wrong with me? What's happening to me? Am I dying?"

He brings my body even closer to his. "You're ok, Jake. You're fine. You're not dying. I just need you to calm down, ok? You're having a panic attack."

"Don't leave me, Emmett. Please, stay with me," I plead.

"I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay with you for as long as you need. I'm here for you," Emmett says and these are the last words I hear before I pass out.

* * *

When I wake up I'm in a hospital room and I see three pairs of eyes staring at me. I look to my left and I notice that Emmett is holding my hand. I give him a slight smile. Rosalie and Jasper look relieved that I'm awake. Emmett moves out of the way so that Rose can give me a kiss on the cheek and Jasper gives me a hug. Emmett resumes holding my hand when they sit on the other side of my hospital bed.

"What happened?" I ask in a husky tone.

Rosalie holds my other hand. "You had a panic attack. We were still at the funeral when Emmett called and told us. We're so glad that you're alright."

I raise an eyebrow. "Emmett called and told you?"

"Yes. You don't remember anything that happened?" Jasper questions.

I turn to look at Emmett. "My memories are a little foggy. I remember everyone leaving… except you. I don't recall anything else. You've been with me all of this time?"

"Yes. You asked me to stay with you and I did. I promised that I'd stay," Emmett replies.

I nod in understanding. "Yes, now I remember. I passed out right after you told me you wouldn't leave."

"They're going to run a few more tests and then they'll more than likely let you go home," Jasper informs me.

"Good. Although I'm just going to go right back to sleep when I get there," I state.

Rose kisses my forehead. "You need to rest and relax anyway. We're going to make sure that you're ok."

Emmett yawns. "Sleep sounds pretty damn good right now."

"You should go home and take a nap. You've been around me all day and you need a break," I instruct him.

He shakes his head. "I don't want to leave you. I'll be fine. I can sleep later."

"I appreciate that. I honestly do and I want to thank you for everything. You've done enough for me. Go home and relax. Rosalie and Jasper are capable of taking care of me," I insist.

He looks like he wants to argue, but he changes his mind. He caresses my hand one last time before he kisses it chastely. I feel vacant when he lets my hand loose. I sit up a little higher in my seat so he can hug me. I reluctantly let go and my heart skips a beat when he kisses my forehead tenderly. He hugs Rosalie and tells Jasper goodbye before he leaves.

"You're totally glowing Jacob! I need my sunglasses on just so I don't go blind looking at you," Rosalie teases.

I laugh. "Whatever."

"You know that I'm right. I'm always right. You're definitely falling for him, I can tell," She points out.

I shrug. "What can I say? He's utterly irresistible."

* * *

**A/N: Thank God that the story actually started to pick up when I began writing in Jacob's POV.**

**I would've had this chapter done weeks ago had I not got bored to tears while writing in Emmett's POV.**

**I have to apologize again because this update took me so long.**

**I promise that I will update before a month passes by again. **

**There will always be some more action during the next chapter. **

**Happy 2010 everyone! **


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm sorry that I faked you out and this is an A/N and not an actual chapter.**

**I actually have a legit reason (that doesn't include laziness or writer's block) for taking a while to update.**

**I've been really busy and my schedule and is only getting busier.**

**I have my GED graduation which is the same day as my birthday coming up (January 21****st****) and then the week after that I am going to Nashville for a Twilight convention!**

**I'm beyond excited about the convention. I'll get to rape… I mean **_**meet **_**Kellan Lutz so I really can't wait for that.**

**I will hurry and write when I get back from the convention because I'll be in Dallas for a weekend the third week in February.**

**I love every single one of you that read and review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Emmett's Choice

**A/N: I apologize because it's taken me **_**so **_**long to post this chapter.**

**I've been lazy, tired, and just worn out.**

**I also needed a break from writing.**

**This chapter is a lot less tragic and emotional than the last chapter.**

**I'm writing entirely from Emmett's POV for this chapter.**

**This chapter was going to be a little longer, but I kind of like where I ended it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything associated with Stephenie Meyer's characters. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Emmett's Choice

Emmett's POV

It's been a couple of weeks since the death of Jacob's mother and he's coping a lot better. Rosalie, Jasper and I have been with him as much as possible so that he doesn't have to be alone. The 4 of us are currently at a bowling alley. Rose and Jasper are of course a team; as are Jacob and I. I'm surprised that we're only down a few points considering that I completely suck at bowling. Thanks to Jasper's arm cramping up, Jake and I end up tying the game after a few rounds. Jake needs to knock down 7 pins so that we'll win and he ends up getting a strike.

"Damn you, Jake. It was a good game though," Rosalie congratulates.

"It was a good game. I guess blondes _don't _have more fun though," Jake teases.

Jasper shakes his head. "Whatever. We would have won had my arthritis not flared up."

"Excuses, excuses," I taunt.

"I'm going to go get something to eat. Are you guys up for another round?" Rose asks.

"I'm up to play another round and I think I'll go get some food with you," Jazz says with a smile.

I smile and shake my head as they leave. Roseper as I lovingly refer to them as have been attached at the hip pretty much since they've met and it's really cute actually. Rosalie hasn't been happy in a while and Jazz is been great for her. I look over at Jake to find that he's readjusting his ponytail before he ties his shoe. My face turns red slightly when I notice that he's watching me, watching him.

"Congrats on winning the game almost single handedly," I tell him.

He stands up and approaches me. He gets really close to me and I think that he's going to give me a celebratory high 5. I gently push him away when I see that he's trying to wrap his arms around my waist. I detect the hurt in Jake's deep brown eyes and I feel guilty immediately. Jacob turns around and he starts walking away from me. I know that he's going to return his shoes so that he can leave, so I grab his arm to try to stop him.

"Jake, I'm sorry—"

"Let go of me," He hisses.

I instantly drop his arm and watch him leave. I sigh softly and I walk over to the table that I see the happy couple sitting at. I come in at the end of a joke that has Rose giggling like a teenager. I'm pretty sure the joke isn't _that _funny, but because it's Jasper that told it to her, it makes her feel at ease and happy. Rosalie offers me some of her fries and she raises her eyebrow when I politely decline.

"When has Emmett McCarty _ever _refused food?" She wonders.

"I'm just not hungry," I say a bit too harshly.

Jasper pats me on the back. "What's wrong, Em and where's Jacob?"

"He left," I answer simply.

"What did you do to make him leave, Emmett?" Rosalie sounds irritated.

"I hurt his feelings," I admit contritely.

"Of course you did. You continually hurt his feelings. What the hell is wrong with you?" She screams at me.

"Babe, calm down. We're in public," Jazz reminds her.

Rosalie lowers her voice. "I'm ready to get out of here anyway. We'll continue this conversation in the car."

* * *

The ride to my house is spent with Rose yelling at me and Jasper doing the best he can to relax her. When I make it home, I head straight for my bedroom. I flop down on my bed and I scream loudly into my pillow. What the fuck _is_ wrong with me? Rosalie is right; all that I seem to do is hurt Jake's feelings. I don't mean to hurt him…it just happens. I honestly like Jacob. He's really funny, I enjoy being around him and he's a nice guy. I even like how it felt when we kissed, so I'm not _exactly _sure what the problem is. I don't know why I'm so scared of Jacob and me becoming an _us_. I find my phone to call him and I'm not at all surprised when I get his voicemail. I think about hanging up, but I decide to just leave him a message.

"I'm sorry that I'm acting like an ass and sending you mixed signals. I'm not trying to be a jerk to you and I'm really sorry. I'm probably the last person that you want to speak with right now, but I would really appreciate it if you would talk to me. Please call me back."

* * *

**3 Days Later**

Emmett's POV

It's been 3 days since the bowling incident and I haven't heard from Jacob since. He never called me back so I left him alone. Rosalie has been hanging out with him, but she won't tell me much when I ask about Jake. It's Thursday night and I'm currently sitting in Rose's living room watching TV. I'm not really paying much attention to whatever show is on and I turn my head when Rose clears her throat. She twirls around in a pretty, short bright red dress with sequins.

"How do I look?" She asks.

"Beautiful as always. Where are you going in that dress?" I question.

"I'm going to a Kings of Leon concert tomorrow," Rose replies.

My eyes grow wide. "You're going to see KoL? With who?"

"Jasper, Jacob and probably Alice. I'm not exactly sure who Jake is bringing with him. Jake bought the tickets a few weeks ago and he was going to ask you to go, but…"

"But I acted like an ass," I finish her sentence.

"Pretty much," Rosalie agrees.

"I wanna go," I comment.

"Do you want to go the concert or do you want to go _with _Jake?" Rose asks.

"Both?" My statement sounds like a question.

She sighs. "You can't keep doing this. You either want to be his friend or you want to become more. You need to hurry up and make up your mind."

"I know that I need to make a choice. I just don't know what the _right_ choice is," I admit.

"Whatever decision you make is the right one. Jake isn't opposed to being your friend; he just wants you to stop playing with his feelings," She explains.

I bite my lip. "You sure he won't be mad if I want to be _just _friends?"

Rosalie nods. "I'm positive. He just wants a definite answer to where your relationship stands. You already know what he prefers; the ball is in your court."

"No pressure," I joke.

"Jake is a resilient guy, don't worry about breaking his heart or anything. He'll eventually find someone that will make him happy," Rose reassures.

"I know he will…I'm just not sure I can watch him be with someone that's _not _me," I confess.

"If you feel that strongly and possessive of him, why are you so damn hesitant?" She probes.

"I don't know."

* * *

I call Jacob after I get off of work and of course he doesn't answer my call. I'm kind of glad that he didn't answer his phone because we need to have our conversation face-to-face. It's 6:00 p.m. and I know that the concert won't start for at least another hour. I see 3 cars in his driveway when I pull up in front of his house so I park on the street. I take a deep breath before I ring the doorbell. I'm nervously shifting my weight from foot to foot when Jasper answers.

"Hey Em," Jasper greets.

"Hey," I repeat after I walk inside.

"Jake, you have a visitor," Jazz bellows.

"Who is it?" Jake yells.

"Why don't you come and see?" Rosalie challenges.

I hear water running and I can only guess that he's washing his hands or something like that. A few moments later I see Jacob appear and he somehow looks better than he did 4 days ago. His smile vanishes when his eyes land on me. His hands are clenched tightly by his sides and I take a few cautious steps toward him. I stop when I'm a few inches away and staring into his deep dark brown eyes.

"Can we talk?" My voice is weak.

"Sure," Jake replies.

"I meant in private," I specify.

"We'll go upstairs," Jasper says.

"What do you want?" Jacob asks once Jasper and Rosalie are out of earshot.

"I know that you don't want to go to the concert with Alice. I know that I'm the one that you _really_ want to go with," I state.

He sneers. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," I mutter.

"Alice is actually good company—"

I cut him off by kissing him. Jacob tries to push me away and protest, but that only makes me hold him tighter. He eventually gives in and actively participates in the kiss. Jake's hands are tangled in my hair and and he deepens the kiss. Kissing Jacob just feels… _right_. I open my eyes when he removes his hands from my hair. Jacob has a sour expression on his face and he pins me against the nearest wall.

"You have no right to kiss me, Emmett," Jake declares.

"I know, but—"

He interrupts me. "There are no ifs, ands or buts. You can't kiss me if you don't want to be with me. It's as simple as that."

"I enjoy kissing you though and I like to be around you, Jacob. I've missed you these past few days," I tell him.

"None of that matters if you can't tell me what I _need _to hear," Jacob intensely states.

"What do you want me to say?" I plead.

"I want you to say that you want me. If you say those words, I'm yours," Jake whispers passionately.

I bite my lip. "I think, but I'm really not sure if I w-want…"

"Wrong answer," he replies simply.

The doorbell rings and he walks away to go answer it. I see that it's Alice at the door and I fight the urge to growl. She jumps into Jacob's arms like a little girl and he spins her around until she begs him to stop. She smiles and waves when she notices me and I blatantly ignore her. They go into Jake's kitchen and he asks her if she's hungry. Alice nods and he heats up some leftovers for her. She kisses him on both cheeks and then on the lips as she thanks him. That is the last straw for me. I march into the kitchen angrily and I yank Jacob by his left arm and pull him into the living room.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" He shouts.

"I could ask you the same thing. Why the hell are you kissing her?" I demand.

"Haven't we already gone through this? Who I kiss is _none _of your damn business!" Jake yells right in my face.

"You're not making this easy on me," I point out.

"I'm not? The only thing that I want is for you to tell me three little words. Why is that so fucking hard for you?" Jacob softens his tone.

"I don't know," I confess.

He takes a calming breath. "I think it's so difficult for you because you _don't _want me. That's fine, Emmett. Just say that you want to remain friends."

"I don't want to be _just _your friend," I whisper.

"Then tell me what it is you desire," Jake demands softly.

One look into his soulful brown eyes and I can't resist him. I wrap my arms around his waist before I lightly brush Jacob's lips with my own. He doesn't fight me off and he kisses me back fervently. He's so close to me, yet _not_ close enough. I realize at this precise moment how much I really _do_ want this hot piece of man flesh that's attached to my mouth. I pull away and I start lacing kisses all over his face and neck. Jake moans quietly and it's music to my ears.

I unwillingly remove my tongue from his body. "Jacob?"

"Yes," He responds.

"I've made my choice. I want you, Jake," I verbalize for the first time.

"Are you sure?" Jacob asks.

"I'm positive. The thought of you and me becoming an us doesn't scare me anymore," I reveal.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really, really sorry for the short chapter, guys.**

**I ended it where I ended it for a number of reasons; I got a bit lazy and just wanted to post **_**something.**_

**I also wanted to finally have Emmett and Jake together.**

**So… here comes the bad news.**

**I am putting this story on hiatus.**

**That means that I will **_**eventually **_**finish it, but not right now.**

**I was pretty much in over my head when I started this story and I just don't have the time that I want to devote to this story.**

**I have a compromise though.**

**If you all don't want me to put it on hiatus I may just write an epilogue as the next chapter.**

**What do you think of that idea? **


	5. Poll

**A/N: I put a poll on my profile asking what you want me to do with this story.**

**I will definitely take all votes into consideration when deciding how I'm going to continue this story.**

**I'm not sure how long I'll have voting open for the poll. **

**I'll more than likely have it up for a few weeks.**

**I love all of my readers and I'm looking forward to your thoughts.**

**~TheGirlInThePinkScarf **


	6. Update!

A/N: It's been so long since I've written this story and so long since I've updated.

Anyway, I was just coming to tell everyone that I now have a blog for my fan fictions.

I have the results of the poll and some information about the future of this story.

The link to my blog is on my profile (it's the second blog link), but if you don't feel like going to my profile here's the direct link: http:/thegirlinthepinkscarffics(.)blogspot(.)com/2011/04/gray-area(.)html

You just have to remove the parentheses when you copy and paste the link.

I hope I see some of you there!

-TheGirlInThePinkScarf


End file.
